


How they came to be, Mike & Kate

by Headinclouds



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headinclouds/pseuds/Headinclouds
Summary: A look at moments that would have been after season 5. Some will be in the future and some may randomly change a scene or moment in the past. Basically just Mike & Kate being cute with the regular crew along for the ride any new characters I bring in the mix.
Relationships: Mike Flynn/Kate "XO" McGregor
Kudos: 5





	How they came to be, Mike & Kate

I don't own Sea Patrol but god I wish I did, I would be re-shooting right now and add another 5 seasons.

I have just binged all 5 seasons and every single fanficiton possible - I feel deeply in love with Mike & Kate. So many little moments between these two and so much more potential.

In my world, Jim was in season 5 but there was no proposal (because that could have been handled so much better then it was) and our beloved Swain is alive and well but both were injured in the blast.

Head over to my tumble account, I love a good visual and I have/will be playing around with pics for my stories/chapters for Mike & Kate. Headinclouds is my name and you'll also see my love for all things Petyr & Sansa from Game of Thrones.

You'll like see my reviews of some stories over the next few days and weeks, so much great content here and great to see it's so recent!

Not a writer and not a great editor but I present and share this with you non the less, enjoy! There will be more.

When she had asked him a few years ago had he ever thought of having kids, he had played dumb and made the concept seem completely foreign and acted indifferent. It wasn't that having the conversation with her was the problem, more that at 44 years of age it hadn't happened yet and he just assumed it wasn't going to happen and had moved on from it.

Looking down at the little and light bundle tucked under his whites for skin to skin contact, he had to wonder how he ever thought he could live without this, without this with her specifically.

He had been incredibly successful both academically and result wise and moved quickly through the ranks in his Navy career. Promotions had never been hard to come by and were frequently offered even with his 'Cowboy' reputation. He would be a lot further along too if he hadn't fallen deeply in love with Hammersley and being out at sea.

He tried not to dwell too much on how his personal life hadn't quiet developed at the same speed or rate…or at all to be honest. Mike believed that maybe you couldn't have it 'all' and if that was the case he would stick with what he was good at and he was pretty good at repeating that mantra in his head for the most part.

Kate McGregor was the only women though that had the ability to really make him consider what the other side of life could look like, she had left such an impression on him.

It was a double-edged sword though; he was grateful for the Navy in having brought them together (twice) in their life but because of their dedicated and love of the Navy it also had stopped them from pursuing anything more. It was easily to look at them both now at the stages of their careers and even their natural character to think they both towed the Navy line like it was in their blood, no one would have ever guessed not one but both of them had in fact broken Navy fraternisation rules and with each other to boot!

Those 8 weeks with Kate at Watson's Bay had been intense and passionate and had hit them both hard and fast before they could even think about what they were potentially giving away in their careers if caught. He had been just been promoted to lieutenant commander and assigned to run a Navigation course at ADFA for a period. Kate had been a junior office and his student. He had been absolutely and hopelessly drawn in by the end of the very first class. Her mind worked fast like his but he particularly enjoyed that while she did things by the book, his frequent encouragement to occasionally colour outside the lines irked her and you could see it in her eyes and set of her lips. Yeah, he was totally hooked on her.

After a fleeting moment of some kind clarity about the magnitude of embarking on something more, he determined rather quickly though (with clear bias) that the risk was small if they were careful and secret about it. He wasn't exactly the type to share sordid details with other men and from what he knew of her in class and work ethic, she didn't seem the type to be a young girl out to sleep with the older teacher to get better grades or for blackmail.

And so it began.

It quickly became obvious to him that Kate was unaware with his subtle attempts to let her know he was attracted and interested in her and he had thought her playing hard to get which he hadn't been totally against. However, he had picked up her receptiveness to him as more than just her 'teacher' and during these little moments it became more apparent to him that she had no idea how truly attractive she was or a distraction she could be to the opposite sex. He would have been totally lying if he didn't admit that her inexperience had intrigued him and he had loved taking things in a little more of a traditional and old fashion manner. More then that, he took the responsibility of being her first in almost every way seriously and was committed to being the gentleman that he was. It hadn't been an act and he had truly enjoyed every single new moment just as much as she did. The whole 'Navy men have women in every port' wasn't true of a lot of the men he knew, and it hadn't ever been his style either.

He should have known that something that unbelieving amazing was going to be over just as quickly, it was the first time in his life when he had been resentful of the Navy and it's timing. He knew he should have handled the leaving part better and he knew Kate had the ability to just adapt at what life and Navy threw at her instead of expressing her true feelings. For two people that had so much instant attraction and some incredibly passionate times together, they had both put of professional walls instantly when he informed her he was to be posted to Cairns while they both knew she had a little time left yet in Canberra at ADFA.

If he had known what he knew now, he would have changed how he left things in a heartbeat, instead of the years of resentment, anger and hurt that had both carried after. He would have handled it much better, been more open and vulnerable and he would have encouraged her to do the same and lay their cards on the table and talked about a future and making it work.

But he hadn't and Mike was convinced this was his karma come to bit him in the ass. The chances of her being posted on as his executive officer of his ship was a 1 in a million, surely. And because he hadn't learnt his lesson the first time round and his response was to sweep it under the carpet and down play their past to protect himself from the news that would come that she was married by now with a few children running around, he had built up an image of her having moved on when he hadn't. In protecting himself it was clear his actions had encouraged that tuff wall she put up and once again instead of talking it had created a tense working relationship to start. Thinking back on it, it must have been an interesting work environment for the crew during those early days and he had a moment of guilt thinking some of his behaviour towards her might of explained how some of his crew had treated her too.

It almost felt Watson Bay was holding them both prisoners, unable to move forward when they hadn't cleared the air about their past. He was an idiot he knew it, he was the one who walked away after all. He had lost count in between that time in their life and up until she had been posted to his ship of how many times he thought about calling, emailing or even texting her. The longer time went on though, he found it more difficult to come up with any kind of response that seemed good enough. Mike had always been stubborn and proud and that had only strengthened with time and guilt about the whole thing.

Looking back, it made no sense to him how two articulate people couldn't talk with each other about personal matters (and yet had the ability to talk down and occasionally force down armed man frequently) it was something they could joke about now. They both had a horrible track record of walking away when the other wanted to discuss 'them', he had to admit though that he was more terrible at it then her but that had changed thank goodness and the new addition to the Flynn family proved it.

The little warm and soft buddle against his chest squirmed slightly and made the tiniest of little sounds before settling down again to sleep. His heart bust with newfound love and protection for this little human they had created together. He moved his eyes away from the little face pressed against his chest and towards the hospital bed to hopefully see his wife still resting, she had been amazing, beautiful and strong during the labour. He knew Kate had great strength given what she did daily in the Navy but he had a newfound respect after watching her delivery their baby today, he had been in awe of her.

He still marvels that after all they had been through that they were where they were now. It often felt that someone thought life didn't present enough challenges without adding some extra ones in just to test you. They had still found their way to each other through his shore posting and back to CO of Hammersley (not once but twice!) SAS officers with their need for dramatic entrances, classified information and smooth words (again, not once but twice), an attempt at a relationship with Ursula but truly it was more to tell himself if he was distracted enough he could get over Kate, near death experiences for both of them and Maxine presented challenges with him and Kate as well as the surprise of a secret son – seriously how did they manage to overcome it all!

Ultimately unlike the time they had fought hard and made love with equal enthusiasm the next time they had been together intimately had been when he had officially been posted back to NAVCOM. After the near-death experience Swain and Roth had had, Mike had been determined to not waste another minute. He had been very vocal to both Steve and Maxine about enough being enough, he had pointed out to them that they couldn't pressure him to take the shore posting only to keeping pushing him back to the ocean when it suited them. It no longer suited him and he wanted off of Hammersley and back into NAVCOM. A part of him was relieved to have Captain Marshall back at NAVCOM and not just Maxine. That meeting had been memorable, and it was often re-lived when the moment called for it by Steve to Kate, to Mike and the crew during their frequent get togethers.

He was sure his son would hear all about it too. He couldn't wait to share his own stories too.

Kate made a sound has she stirred and he moved slowly and gently from the chair to the side of her bed all the while cradling his son to his chest.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he enquired with a soft whisper while he used one hand to rub her thigh.

"A little sore and I still feel a little tired", she admitted whispering too.

"Of course, you've just pushed a tiny human out and have had very little sleep in the last 24- 48 hours", she smiled at his words and took in his white uniform and remembered it had been a lengthy process from her water breaking and their baby entering earth side with them.

"I know I should rest more but I really want to enjoy his first 24 hours with you, Sally said she wished she had realised how quickly it went and held on to those first few hours with Chloe". Kate moved her hand from the bed to stroke their baby through Mike's shirt.

"He's been sleeping on me for awhile now, he just made the tiniest little sound a moment ago", Mike shared with her while he used one hand to hold the baby in place while the other maneuverer his shirt a little so he could slowly hand him to her for a cuddle.

Kate wanted to snuggle him but she hadn't properly been able to take in all the little details about him yet. She was already sitting upright and asked Mike if he could put the soft baby blanket over the hospital bed sheet on her legs so she could look at him. Between them both they managed to arrange it so their baby layed within the middle of her thighs with his little feet just skimming her stomach.

He was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had only had a nappy on while he had been on Mike's chest but the room was a cosy temp and so she was able take in all the little details. She trailed her fingers light over all his toes and soles of his feet, his legs looked tiny to her and she commented that she hoped he would have Mike's height and that she loved his little knees.

Mike had sat himself beside her and his eyes were following her fingers and hands in awe of how small and vulnerable their son's little body was. Those little black and white ultrasound scans were great but this…this was like nothing else, he was here in the flesh. His little chest moving with his breaths.

He grabbed his phone from beside her bedside, Ryan had been teaching him how to take great iPhone pics for when the baby was born. He did a few close ups of hands, feet and face before taking a whole photo. They had already had nurses taking pictures of them together as a family but they had yet to send anything other then a text to confirm he had arrived and it was a boy to family and the crew.

Kate was so lost in stroking his fingers and taking note of the barely there fingernails that she almost didn't hear Mike whisper beside her.

"Are you happy to send a photo and name out to everyone, I wouldn't be surprised if we start getting visitors soon?", Mike reached a finger out to gently swipe along his forehead and push a little of his light and tiny blond hair around and followed with a stroke of a finger down his nose.

"You happy with his name?" she checked again, she noted the paperwork laying on top of Mike's briefcase to officially name him for his birth certificate.

"Of course, it's perfect – great Navy name and born in a Naval hospital no less", he joked and she had joked back, "No pressure of course". He was glad they had both agreed on a more traditional first name. It was only a week ago that Mike had hinted that he wouldn't mind a more unusual middle name and when Kate had asked what he had in mind she hadn't hesitated at his suggestion – it would make for a great conversation piece when he was older they agreed.

"Are you happy?", he checked while he attached one of the photos of a close up of his face and had his thumb hovering over the text buttons until he checked she was happy too.

"I love it, it's perfect", she confirmed and had yet to take her eyes off him, she slowly started to wrap him up in the little blanket beneath him while Mike texted.

A few seconds later her phone quietly indicated a text and Mike stood to retrieve and hand her phone to her so she could see what he had sent to everyone.

We would like to introduce you to the latest crew addition

Patrick Hammersley Flynn

Kate smiled seeing the photo and his name, Mike watched her face and she got a little teary and he couldn't help but get a little watery in the eyes too. Both of their phones were beeping with responses but she just looked at him and smiled. Mike moved carefully and slowly, so that both his hands were on either side of her legs near Patrick and leant his face close to hers.

"Mission completed Commander Flynn, are very good job indeed", he said to her and indicated with a slight tilt down in their son's direction.

"Well you helped too Captain, couldn't do it without you. This just might be your finest work yet", while she blushed at the intensity of his eyes on her.

"Thank you", he whispered and she knew it wasn't in reference to the compliment, there was so much depth and meaning behind those words. A thank you for a gift neither thought they might ever be graced with in their life. Kate placed one hand on Patrick's tummy and while moved in to kiss her lips gently he felt her other hand curl around the collar of his shirt to keep him close.

That's was the lovely imagine that greeted Ryan and some of the crew who had made their way to the hospital to catch the first glimpse of baby Patrick Hammersley Flynn.


End file.
